Episode 5312 (8 July 2016)
Synopsis Buster and Sharon are shocked to find that the fallen body in front of them isn’t Kathy – it’s Margaret; Gavin’s sister. Gavin peers over the balcony and is shocked by what he sees. Buster checks Margaret’s pulse – she’s dead. Back inside the house, a frantic Kathy bangs on the window to get Buster and Sharon’s attention. Sharon calls the police, but Buster’s adamant that they can’t wait for their arrival; they need to break in. Buster manages to kick down the basement door – they’re in. A terrified Kathy quivers as Gavin frantically tries to get into the room that she’s locked herself into. Kathy’s relieved when Buster finds her, but the relief is short lived when they realise that Sharon has disappeared. As Gavin hurriedly packs wads of cash into a holdall, Sharon finds him and locks him in the bedroom. Gavin rants to Sharon that all he wanted was some time alone with Kathy. Sharon shouts to Buster and Kathy to give her a minute – Buster’s concerned. Sharon firmly tells Gavin that she wants him out of all their lives. Gavin claims that he would never hurt Dennis. Sharon tells Gavin that she wants him to hand himself into the police and end the madness; if he does, she won’t turn her back on him. Sharon claims that he could do his time and still have the chance to be a part of Dennis’ life afterwards. As it seems as though Sharon may be getting through to Gavin, there’s the sound of sirens and Gavin’s angry that Sharon’s stalled him. A panicked Gavin grabs his holdall and makes to leave. Sharon begs Gavin to hand himself in for her and for Dennis. As Gavin declares that he will, Sharon unlocks the door, but once free, Gavin goes back on his word. Kathy and Buster tell the police that both Sharon and Gavin are still inside the house – the police make their way in. A trapped Gavin heads to the balcony and starts to climb over. As he hangs off of the edge, a smarting Sharon reminds Gavin that he has a long way to fall. Gavin reluctantly climbs back to safety and begs Sharon to tell the police that Margaret fell. As the police approach, Gavin grabs Sharon into a headlock and threatens to hurl them both over the balcony. When Sharon brands him too coward, Gavin frees her and is arrested. Sharon tells Gavin that everything between them is over. Back at the Mitchell’s, Sharon tells Phil that she needs to explain to Dennis that he’ll never be seeing Gavin again – the police have got him. Alone together, Kathy tells Buster that if they carry on, they’ll be hurting too many people. Buster suggests that they just go for a drink – but Kathy reminds him that it’s more than just a bit of fun; today was an example of that. Buster and Kathy share a passionate kiss, just as Phil leaves his back door and clocks what’s happening… At the Vic, Phil tells a raucous Sam to calm down and show some more respect for Peggy. Sam leaves, stating that she doesn’t want to be there. Roxy and Ben clock this exchange with concern. Roxy finds Sam calling a cab to leave Walford and clocks that she only has one bag to leave with. A teary Sam nods when Roxy questions whether she’s going to walk out on Ricky. Roxy empathises; she nearly did the same thing with Amy. Roxy suggests to Sam that she doesn’t have to do this on her own – Ricky could stay with Jack for a bit to give her some space. Sam sobs as she admits that she doesn’t want Ricky, but Roxy’s adamant that abandoning him isn’t the way. Louise arrives home and is unsympathetic to Sam’s worries – Roxy tells Louise to give her a break; she’s not in a good place. Jack and Ricky arrive home from their dog walk; Ronnie informs them that Sam’s coming over for tea. Unseen, Sam climbs into the back of a taxi and watches on through tears as they drive away and she sees Jack and Ricky cross the Square. In the Vic, Ben and Paul can’t suppress their smiles when Phil buys them both a drink and tenuously refers to Paul as part of the family. Back at the Cokers’, a nervous Ben checks with Pam whether she minds him staying over; she promises that she’s okay with it – life’s too short. Ben assures Pam that Les will recover and the pair agree that all that matters in life is love. Ben produces a pack of cards and suggests they play – Pam agrees and it’s a warm moment. Credits Notes * This was Dominic Treadwell-Collins' last episode as Executive Producer. *Margaret Midhurst last appearance. Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes